


Первый из многих дней

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда миры перепутываются. И главное - не сойти с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый из многих дней

Первым, что увидел Дин, открыв глаза, был встревоженный взгляд Эйдана. Он сидел рядом прямо как был - в гриме и костюме, только верхнюю одежду снял, - и держал его за руку. Дин попытался улыбнуться. Судя по его собственным ощущениям, вышло, прямо скажем, не очень, но облегчение в глазах Эйдана было таким, словно у того самая настоящая гора свалилась с плеч.   
\- Жив! - было единственным словом, которое он выдохнул.   
\- Еще бы я был не жив, - Дин с кряхтением попытался подняться, но его немедленно схватили за плечи сразу несколько пар рук и уложили обратно. - Да я в порядке, вы чего?   
\- Угу, в порядке, как же, - проворчал Хэдлоу, нервно потирая руки. - Орочьим щитом-то по голове...   
\- Щитом? По голове? - изумился Дин.   
Эйдан виновато опустил глаза:   
\- К тебе сзади орк подобрался, я видел, хотел помочь или хоть крикнуть, но не успел, на меня другой накинулся... Пока я с ним разобрался... А у него щит был, и вот он, когда падал, рукой махнул так, и щит прямо в тебя полетел...   
Подошедший Брофи успокаивающе положил руку Эйдану на плечо и улыбнулся Дину:   
\- На самом деле тебе это жизнь спасло. Тебя этим щитом по голове тюкнуло аккурат перед тем, как твой орк мечом взмахнул. Он по шее метил, да ты упал, и у него впустую получилось, а тут и Двалин подоспел, прибил погань.   
Дин озадаченно молчал, пытаясь вспомнить, было ли это в сценарии. Потом огляделся. Вокруг была какая-то палатка. Откуда она взялась на съемочной площадке Битвы Пяти Воинств?   
\- Ладно, все это неважно, - махнул рукой Брофи. - Главное - ты очнулся. Вот Торин-то обрадуется. Пойду, что ли, сообщу ему.   
\- Ой! - вскинулся Эйдан. - А Трандуил-то! Ему ж тоже надо сказать!   
\- Не надо, - звучный властный голос раздался одновременно со взмахом полога, прикрывающего вход в палатку, и, выпустив наружу Джеда, вошел Ли.   
Дин тревожно прищурился. Ли? Его перевоплощение в роль изумляло даже видавших виды ветеранов киноиндустрии. Дин искренне восхищался талантом Пейса, иногда даже немножко завидовал мощи его дарования, но сейчас ему впервые стало неуютно в присутствии Ли. Никогда еще взгляд его не был до такой степени отстраненным, никогда еще кожа его не светилась таким еле заметным сиянием, подобно тому, что исходит от Луны... Черт побери, что тут происходит?   
Ли подошел, сел на место немедленно вскочившего Эйдана и осторожно пощупал что-то на затылке у Дина. Дин ойкнул от боли.   
\- Ничего, ничего, - забормотал откуда-то сзади Каллен. - Уже ничего. Два дня боялись только, что в себя не придешь, а теперь-то уж ничего...   
\- ДВА ДНЯ??? - Дин охнул и все-таки сел, хотя Ли пытался его удержать. - Два дня?   
Теперь он понял, что именно ему не нравилось в происходящем. Если он провалялся без сознания два дня - почему он лежит в какой-то палатке, а не в больнице? Где врачи? Почему о его здоровье пекутся товарищи по касту? Почему они называют друг друга именами персонажей? Наконец, если прошло два дня - почему они все в гриме и костюмах? Он нервно сглотнул, сунул руку под рубашку - потереть над сердцем, и внезапно понял, что на нем нет подкостюмных накладок. Есть только само тело - мускулистое, непривычное... Он испуганно выдернул руку. Рука как рука, все чувствует... только выглядит совсем не как его родная рука, а как силиконовая накладка. Но что-то он не слышал о том, чтобы в силиконовых накладках прорастали нервные окончания...   
\- А где... - он замялся, не зная, как следует продолжить фразу, и все еще не веря до конца в свое дикое предположение.   
\- Торин-то? - с готовностью подсказал... Хэдлоу? Дори? Черт возьми, ну пусть будет Дори. Пока что. Наверное.   
\- Торин внутри. И Двалин, и Балин с ним. Он все разрывался, то ли с тобой остаться, то ли заниматься Эребором. Но остроу... кхм... - Дори смущенно замялся.   
\- Но я сказал, что как от лекаря от него пользы никакой, скорбящую родню весьма успешно изображает Кили, а зеваки тут лишние, - спокойно продолжил Трандуил, кажется, даже не обратив внимания на запинку Дори.   
\- Так меня лечили... - медленно начал Дин.   
\- Мы тебя лечили. Вдвоем. И Дори помогал. Ну... - смущенно кашлянул Оин, - сначала-то эльф один управлялся, а теперь уж и наши средства пригодились, чтобы тебя на ноги поставить.   
Трандуил на слова Оина точно так же не обратил внимания, словно речь шла не о нем. Он спокойно поднялся и снял с рукава невидимую пылинку:   
\- Что ж, принц, твоя жизнь вне опасности, я здесь больше не нужен. Пожалуй, я тоже отправлюсь внутрь горы, ибо ваш упрямый король ни за что не хочет садиться за стол переговоров без меня, а я до сих пор был занят куда более важным делом.   
\- Спа... - горло перехватило, и Дин сухо закашлялся. - Спасибо тебе.   
Трандуил посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица. Если бы оно проявлялось хоть немного явственнее, Дин рискнул бы предположить, что это удивление.   
\- За это не благодарят, - ровно ответил он и вышел из палатки.   
Кили счастливо вздохнул, обнял Дина и пробормотал что-то ему в шею.   
\- Что? - Дин не смог понять слов, хотя ему почудилось что-то смутно знакомое.   
Кили отстранился от него, посмотрел удивленно и негромко повторил свои слова. Дин поморщился. Тарабарщина отдавалась в затылке щемящей болью, к тому же он никак не мог понять, что ему напоминает речь Кили.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, что я говорю? - Кили смотрел на него с непонятным Дину ужасом. - Ты что - кхуздул забыл?   
Слово "кхуздул" упало на едва очухавшуюся голову, как кирпич с девятого этажа. Дин застонал и откинулся назад на подушку.   
\- Фили! - всполошился Кили. - Фили! Тебе плохо? Позвать Трандуила обратно?   
\- Не надо, - Оин протянул Дину кружку. - Выпей-ка.   
Дин послушно глотнул. Какой-то горький травяной отвар. Он вздохнул и допил до конца.   
\- Вот и хорошо, - успокаивающе погладил его по плечу Дори и добавил что-то, чего Дин опять не смог понять.   
\- Что? - на автомате вновь вырвалось у него.   
Дори, Оин и Кили тревожно переглянулись.   
\- Забыл, - мрачно констатировал Оин.   
\- Как есть забыл, - вздохнул Дори.   
\- Как же так? - ахнул Кили. - Всеобщее помнит, а кхуздул... А что теперь делать?   
\- Что ты помнишь? - деловито спросил Дина Дори.   
Дин мысленно перекрестился и осторожно начал припоминать сюжет:   
\- Вас всех помню. Трандуила тоже помню. Бильбо, Гэндальфа. Барда. Битву... смутно очень помню. Путешествие... почти не помню, так, кое-что только.   
\- Каменных великанов помнишь? - оживился Кили. Дин мысленно закатил глаза. Такой же редкостный распиздяй, как прописано у ПиДжея в сценарии. Может, они его все-таки разыгрывают?   
\- Помню, - медленно ответил он. - Помню, как мы с тобой...   
\- Не надо, - быстро перебил его Кили. - Не надо. Я чуть не умер, когда эта трещина расширяться стала...   
Дин вздохнул, потянулся к брату... брату? Ну да. А как его теперь еще называть? Он потянулся к брату и молча обнял его. Дори, однако, не дал им времени на трогательную семейную сцену:   
\- Что еще помнишь?   
\- Не знаю, - прошептал Дин. - Что-то, кажется, помню...   
\- Маму помнишь? - тихо спросил Кили.   
\- Помню, - с усилием заставил себя выговорить Дин, - только... лицо вспомнить не могу...   
\- Это ты вспомнишь, обязательно вспомнишь, - повеселел Кили. - Я так и думал, что не можешь же ты маму забыть.   
"Еще как могу, - мрачно подумал Дин. - Ты даже не представляешь, КАК я могу все забыть..." 

* * *   
Первым, что увидел Фили, открыв глаза, был встревоженный взгляд Кили. Он сидел рядом и держал его за руку. Фили попытался улыбнуться. Судя по его собственным ощущениям, вышло, прямо скажем, не очень, но облегчение в глазах Кили было таким, словно у того самая настоящая гора свалилась с плеч.   
\- Жив! - было единственным словом, которое он выдохнул.   
\- Еще бы я был не жив, - Фили с кряхтением попытался подняться, но Кили немедленно схватил его за плечи и уложил обратно. - Да я в порядке, ты чего?   
\- Лежи, - сердито ответил Кили, - тебе нельзя пока подниматься.   
Только теперь Фили заметил, что брат выглядит очень странно. Волосы по-уродски коротко обстрижены, одежда куцая, тоненькая. Да и сам он... тоненький какой-то. Кили всегда отличался от других гномов изяществом фигуры. Старики даже хмыкали в бороды и тихонько что-то шутили насчет эльфов. Но Фили считал, что это просто издержки слишком быстрого роста в юности, и был уверен, что с возрастом Кили станет таким же, как, например, Двалин.   
Сейчас, однако, брат выглядел так, что мысли об эльфах не просто сами лезли в голову - они стучали в череп изнутри кирками, кричали и рвались быть немедленно озвученными. Фили озадаченно разглядывал Кили, тот тоже смотрел на него со все возрастающим удивлением.   
\- Что? - спросил он, непонимающе оглядывая себя. - Что не так? Что случилось?   
"Случилось то, что ты выглядишь совсем не как ты", - готов был уже сказать Фили, но тревога в глазах брата была неподдельной, и это остановило его.   
\- Это я у тебя хочу спросить, что случилось, - сказал он осторожно, отметив, что и место, в котором они находятся, выглядит как-то странно. Судя по тому, что он лежит в кровати, и вокруг все очень чисто - его тут, наверное, лечат. Но все такое непонятное и непривычное... Большое окно во всю стену - видимо, они у людей. А это что за странная штуковина в углу? Тихо попискивает, мигает какими-то огоньками, а к его руке тянется от нее длинная бечевка...   
\- В самый разгар битвы у одного софита подломилась стойка, и перекладина рухнула прямо тебе на голову, - вздохнул Кили. - Повезло, что не сам софит. Но два дня ты провалялся без сознания.   
Фили молчал. В душу его начинала закрадываться паника. "Стойка", "перекладина"… и слова-то все вроде знакомые, но откуда было взяться стойкам и перекладинам на поле боя? А что такое "софит"? Он уже готов был задать вопрос брату, но в последний момент прикусил язык. Не понимаешь, что происходит - будь осторожнее.   
\- Я ничего не помню, - медленно сказал он.   
\- Как - ничего? - у Кили вытянулось лицо. - И меня не помнишь?   
\- Тебя... тебя - помню, - с трудом заставил себя выдавить Фили. Он надеялся, что брат, в своем вечном головотяпстве, обрадуется хорошей новости и не будет больше задавать вопросов. Но это и впрямь был какой-то другой Кили. Он смотрел очень внимательно, и что-то быстро соображал.   
\- И кто я такой?   
\- Ты? Ты... ты мой... - Фили в отчаянии зажмурился, понимая, что вляпался во что-то крайне неприятное. - Ты мой...   
\- Кто?   
Фили уже готов был плюнуть на бесплодные попытки выкрутиться и сказать, что не помнит вообще ничего. С беспамятного и взятки гладки. Если бы не этот взгляд... Этот Кили был совсем другим, но на брата смотрел в точности как тот, прежний. Даже не понимая, что происходит, Фили почему-то был совершенно уверен, что Кили искренне беспокоится о нем, что он по-прежнему ему дорог.   
\- Ты... мой брат... - прошептал он, чувствуя, что делает шаг в пропасть.   
Кили обреченно опустил голову. Фили внезапно охватила вялость и безразличие. Будь что будет, все равно он сам не сможет разобраться в происходящем. Он откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Его руки осторожно коснулись теплые пальцы, погладили.   
\- Брат мой... - прошептал Фили на кхуздуле.   
\- Что? - негромко, но с явным удивлением в голосе переспросил Кили на всеобщем.   
Фили немедленно заткнулся. Этот Кили, похоже, кхуздула не знает, как ни чудовищно это предполагать. В этот момент открылась дверь, которую Фили сразу не заметил - белая в белой стене, - и в комнату заглянул какой-то парень. Увидел Фили, заулыбался. Фили не обратил на это внимания, его сейчас волновал только Кили.   
\- Я сказал, что ты мой брат, - повторил он на всеобщем, глядя Кили в глаза.   
Парень, заглянувший в комнату, издал сдавленный кряк, набрал было в грудь воздуху, но Кили повернулся к нему и быстро сказал:   
\- Бретт, погоди.   
Брат встал, подошел к парню и что-то тихонько ему сказал. Парень кивнул, все еще донельзя озадаченный, и вышел из комнаты. Кили вернулся, сел рядом и снова взял Фили за руку.   
\- Брат... - сказал он задумчиво.   
Что ж... будем общаться на всеобщем. Общаться, да... Пока его не сочтут совершенно безумным и не отправят куда-нибудь в тихое заточение. Беспамятный наследник трона - не лучшее достояние королевства... Впрочем, есть ли еще у него трон и королевство? И где Торин?   
Тревога, снедавшая Фили по поводу собственной судьбы, отступила куда-то вглубь. Страшась каждого своего слова, он, тем не менее, не мог не спросить:   
\- А... что с Торином?   
Кили посмотрел на него странным взглядом, словно ему было очень-очень больно.   
\- С Торином... - мучительно выговорил он, - с ним все в порядке. Со всеми все в порядке. Все живы. Ты помнишь всех остальных?   
\- Балин, Двалин... - осторожно начал перечислять Фили.   
Кили размеренно кивал на каждое имя. Дверь вновь открылась, и появился тот же парень - как Кили его назвал? Бретт, кажется. Вместе с ним вошли женщина и мужчина с напряженными улыбками на лицах.   
\- Эйдан... - неуверенно сказала женщина. Фили не понял, что это за слово и на каком языке.   
\- Миссис О'Горман, мистер О'Горман, - подскочив, обнялся с ними Кили, повернулся к Фили и вопросительно на него посмотрел.   
Фили понял, что, видимо, он должен быть знаком с пришедшими, поэтому вежливо сказал:   
\- Здравствуйте.   
Глаза женщины наполнились слезами, она нервно сглотнула и попыталась ответить Фили:   
\- Зд... здравст... - закончить она не смогла, расплакалась и выбежала из комнаты.   
Мужчина неловко помялся, кивнул Фили, пожал руку Кили и вышел, так ничего и не сказав. Фили обеспокоенно сел в кровати:   
\- Кили, что-то не так?   
\- Ну, - с преувеличенной бодростью ответил брат, - наших же ты всех помнишь? Значит, все нормально.   
Из-за двери послышался гул голосов.   
\- А вот, собственно, и они все... - как-то обреченно сказал Кили.   
В комнату ввалилась целая толпа. Фили поморщился - голова все еще болела, и шум ей явно не нравился.   
\- Тихо! - гаркнул Кили. - Нельзя пока так шуметь.   
Все разом умолкли и только радостно таращились на очнувшегося товарища. Фили разглядывал их, чувствуя, как горло перехватывает ужасом и отчаянием. Он узнавал их, да... с огромным трудом. Они все были похожи на тех, кого он знал... и были совсем не такими.   
Двалин... борода коротко подстрижена, полностью лысый череп - неудивительно, но куда делись татуировки? Ори... острижен по-дурацки, глаза не так косят, и нос поменьше, но это точно он. А вот Дори и не узнать почти - ни прически, ни бороды, только по глазам и можно признать хитреца-зануду. Бофур почти не изменился, но, Махал, как же непривычно видеть их почти всех без бород и длинных волос... А вот это... это что, Бифур? Глаза и брови вроде его. А где топор? И где Торин?   
Словно услышав его мысли, Кили поднялся и позвал:   
\- Торин, иди сюда, Фили очень беспокоился о тебе.   
Лица товарищей вытянулись в непонятном Фили смятении. К кровати пробрался кто-то, кого Фили узнать совсем уже не мог. Короткая борода. Длинный хищный нос. Пронзительно-синие глаза...   
\- Торин! - ахнул Фили. Дядя мучительно улыбнулся и осторожно погладил племянника по плечу.   
\- Почему... - Фили понимал всю шаткость своего положения, но не мог больше молчать, - почему вы все такие?   
Все недоумевающе принялись оглядывать самих себя и товарищей рядом.   
\- А какими мы должны быть? - раздался откуда-то сзади звучный ясный голос. Фили поискал глазами его обладателя, а разглядев, застонал и прикрыл глаза ладонью.   
Трандуил. Ни длинных белых волос, ни короны, ни эльфийских одеяний. И... Махал, да как такое может быть, что он одного роста с Торином? Фили осторожно глянул через щелку между пальцами. А вот и... Гэндальф, да? Ну конечно, Гэндальф. Без бороды, а что тут такого, подумаешь. И ростом чуть ниже Кили. Вот такой у нас теперь Гэндальф, привыкай.   
Кили что-то торопливо объяснял шепотом всем собравшимся. Торин смотрел с легкой улыбкой, но печально и отстраненно. Фили даже подумал, что, пожалуй, Торин сейчас куда больше похож на эльфа, чем Трандуил. Наконец, толпа перестала шушукаться, чему Фили очень обрадовался - переговоры за спиной его здорово раздражали.   
\- В общем, - неестественно бодро начал Кили, - пока что тебе тяжело, когда столько народу сразу приходит, верно? Поэтому сейчас ребята уйдут, а навещать тебя дальше будут по одному, хорошо?   
\- Вы уходите? - уточнил Фили.   
\- Так сейчас будет лучше для тебя, - успокаивающе улыбнулся Трандуил. У него оказалась потрясающая улыбка - теплая, искренняя, словно обнимающая. - Тебе пока трудно общаться со столькими собеседниками сразу. По голове тебя стукнуло изрядно, нужно время на восстановление.   
Фили успокоенно кивнул. Кажется, они все-таки не считают его безумцем. Странно только, что Торин держится так отчужденно. Что-то сильно изменилось не только в его внешности, но и внутри.   
Толпа друзей негромко загомонила, направляясь к двери. Кили повернулся в ту же сторону. Этого Фили уже выдержать не мог:   
\- Кили!   
Брат немедленно обернулся:   
\- Что случилось?   
\- Ты... - Фили очень старался, чтобы голос не дрогнул предательски, - ты тоже уходишь?   
Кили не торопился отвечать. Смотрел на Фили внимательно и тепло. Фили понемногу успокаивался. Брат стал совсем другим. Умным, рассудительным. Он выглядит старше, чем Фили привык его видеть. Но смотрит на Фили так же, как смотрел всегда.   
\- Нет, конечно, - медленно ответил Кили. - Куда же я от тебя уйду?   
Он кивнул уходящим друзьям, сел на кровать и снова взял брата за руку. Фили вцепился в его ладонь с отчаянием утопающего. Он уже не надеялся что-либо понять, кроме одного: Кили - его якорь в этом странном мире. Кили - все, что у него осталось. Кили его ни за что не бросит.   
Фили притянул брата за руку ближе, прижал его ладонь к сердцу и вскоре заснул тревожным сном. 

* * *   
Кили болтал без умолку, пока Дина на носилках торжественно переправляли внутрь горы при свете закатного солнца. Дин пытался протестовать, уверял, что вполне способен дойти собственными ногами, но его никто не стал слушать, а Оин пригрозил привязать его к носилкам, если он не успокоится. Носилки несли Нори и Бофур. Оин шел слева и бдительно следил, чтобы Дин не пытался проявлять излишнюю активность.   
Дин, впрочем, проиграв битву за самостоятельное передвижение, больше не спорил. Голова и впрямь побаливала и слегка кружилась, как только он пытался поднять ее с подушки, и еще немного тошнило. Видимо, сотрясение мозга было нешуточным. Дин поморщился и непроизвольно потянулся рукой к затылку – там, под повязкой среди густых волос, пряталась нашлепка, пропитанная целебным отваром.   
"Скажи спасибо эльфийской медицине, дружок, что даже с раскроенным черепом ты куда адекватнее Бифура. Ну, конечно, если не считать того, что ты - это вовсе не ты, а гном Фили". В этот момент Кили, идущий справа от носилок, взял его за руку, и Дин, наконец, прислушался к его словам:   
\- … А той зимой, помнишь, лет тридцать назад это было, мы с тобой попытались тайком удрать за кабаном...   
Дин застонал. Кили немедленно встревожился:   
\- Тебе плохо, да? Стойте! Поставьте носилки!   
Гномы остановились. Оин проверил повязку на голове Дина, осторожно оттянул его веки вниз и внимательно осмотрел глаза.   
\- Тебе стало хуже?   
"Да, мой добрый Оин. Мне капитально поплохело, когда я представил, как я, тридцать лет назад, сопливым шестилетним мальчишкой отправляюсь зимой в лес охотиться на кабана. А Кили и не подозревает, какое "дитятко" ему теперь досталось в старшие братья. Угу. Старшие. Сколько там Кили лет, дай Бог памяти? Семьдесят семь. А, фигня какая, всего-то в дедушки мне годится..."   
\- Нет, просто немножко укачивает.   
\- Ну потерпи еще немного.   
\- Да я терплю, терплю, все нормально...   
Спустя бессчетное количество полуразрушенных и полурасчищенных коридоров носилки свернули в небольшую и, несмотря на запустение, довольно уютную комнату. Оин зажег светильники, Нори и Бофур осторожно переложили Дина на кровать. Кили восторженно оглядывался по сторонам, Дин тихо радовался тому, что тут они на равных - оба попали в Эребор впервые, и сейчас Кили не сможет загнать его в тупик своими вопросами и воспоминаниями. Да и никто не сможет. Уффф, хоть с чем-то не будет проблем.   
Нори с Бофуром ушли. Оин, в последний раз проверив повязку, оставил на столе какое-то питье, подробно рассказал Кили, когда и сколько пить, и тоже отправился к себе. Кили бродил по комнате, гладил руками стены, рассматривал гобелены и ковры, потом повернулся к Дину с сияющими глазами:   
\- Представляешь, это была раньше комната наших дядей!   
\- Дядей? - Дин не сразу сообразил, о ком идет речь.   
\- Ну да, - Кили недоумевающе посмотрел на него. - Торина и Фрерина. Ты что, и Фрерина не помнишь?   
\- Как я могу его помнить, если он погиб до нашего рождения? - возмутился Дин несправедливым упреком.   
\- А, ну ты все-таки помнишь, что он был, - успокоился Кили.   
\- Имя помню, - пробурчал Дин, досадуя на себя, что проговорился. Лучше делать вид, что не помнишь почти ничего, тогда и спросу никакого не будет. А если начать вот так проговариваться о каких-то частных деталях - не ровен час, нарвешься на экзамен по гномьей истории.   
Кили сел рядом с ним на кровать. Дин невольно залюбовался им. Кили был точь-в-точь Эйдан в гриме, а на Эйдана Дин готов был смотреть часами - в гриме, без грима, в хорошем настроении или дурном. Сейчас, успокоившись, Кили стал удивительно тих и серьезен.   
\- Я за эти два дня чего уже только не передумал, - сказал он, не глядя Дину в глаза. - Все ждал, когда ты очнешься, а сам... как вспомню, что мог тебя хотя бы окликнуть - и не успел...   
Дин погладил его по руке. Брат устало смотрел куда-то сквозь стену. Сейчас он казался старше, чем показалось Дину с первого взгляда.   
\- Ты сделал бы все, что мог, если бы мог, правда? А значит, тебе не в чем себя винить. Все равно дороже тебя у меня никого нет.   
Дин говорил, не задумываясь и не подбирая слова специально - у него было полное ощущение, что перед ним Эйдан. Слова горчили на языке осознанием безысходности. Он уже некоторое время носил в себе свое чувство к Эйдану, и, судя по ответным взглядам, чувство это было взаимным. Но точно Дин этого так и не узнал. Перед съемками Битвы Пяти Воинств они были в жутком цейтноте, и он легкомысленно отложил объяснение на попозже, цинично рассудив, что после съемок у них еще будет время, и он все успеет сказать. Не успел...   
Теперь он смотрел на Кили, и из него помимо воли вырывались слова, которые мог бы услышать, но так и не услышал от него Эйдан.   
\- Разве мне было бы лучше, если бы ты попытался броситься мне на помощь и погиб сам? Как бы я смог жить дальше, потеряв тебя?   
\- Когда я подумал, что ты погиб, мне показалось, что Эребор перевернулся вершиной вниз. Мне хотелось бросить меч, мне стало все равно, что будет со мной, - медленно сказал Кили, повернувшись к нему. - Мне даже было все равно, что с Торином. Ох... - спохватился он и виновато хлопнул себя по губам, - это очень дурно, что я так говорю, да?   
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответил Дин. - Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, мне бы, наверное, тоже было все равно, что с Торином.   
Глаза Кили подозрительно заблестели. Дин потянул его к себе за руку и подвинулся. Кили лег рядом, крепко обнял его, но тут же подскочил, словно обжегся:   
\- Тебе не больно?   
\- Отчего мне должно быть больно? - изумился Дин. - Пострадала-то голова.   
\- У тебя и на ребрах куча синяков должна быть, - проворчал Кили, вновь укладываясь рядом.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Крови вроде нет...   
\- Да я просто по себе сужу. Ты дрался не меньше, а мне до сих пор глубоко вздохнуть больно.   
Дин ласково погладил Кили по густым спутанным волосам.   
\- Может, тебе тоже перевязка нужна?   
\- Мне Оин сделал пару компрессов, теперь уже не так болит, - небрежно махнул рукой Кили.   
\- Как думаешь, чем сейчас Торин занят?   
\- Пойти узнать? - поднял голову с его плеча Кили.   
\- Нет, конечно. Наверное, они приступили к переговорам, раз Трандуил освободился.   
\- Ты с эльфом так разговаривал... - задумчиво протянул Кили.   
\- Как? - напрягся Дин. "Кажется, я опять сморозил что-то не то".   
\- Ну... как будто мы с ним и не враждовали никогда.   
\- А мы с тобой с ним и не враждовали, - осторожно сказал Дин.   
\- Он нас в плен взял! - возмутился Кили.   
\- Ну и что? Он же не воевал с нами. Он и с прадедом нашим не воевал.   
\- Он его предал! - теперь глаза Кили пылали праведным негодованием.   
\- Я, наверное, плохо помню про это все, - вздохнул Дин. - Он обещал Трору военную помощь? Между ними был заключен союз?   
Кили приподнялся на локте и озадаченно посмотрел на него:   
\- Кажется, нет...   
\- Значит, у него не было перед нами никаких обязательств, и он действовал в интересах своего народа. Понятно, что гномам хотелось надеяться на помощь и поддержку, но, если рассматривать только факты, то придраться вроде не к чему... - Дин спохватился и замолчал, потому что Кили смотрел на него очень уж странно. - Я же говорю, я плохо помню, может, я забыл что-то важное?   
Кили подумал и покачал головой:   
\- Нет, ты все говоришь верно... но почему-то у тебя получается все совсем не так, как у Торина, когда он говорит о том же самом.   
\- Ну, сейчас-то Трандуил нам в любом случае не враг, - примирительно сказал Дин. - А мне он, как я понимаю, жизнь спас. И я ему благодарен.   
\- А он удивился, - тихонько засмеялся Кили. - Он тоже не ожидал. Наверное, и мне надо бы его поблагодарить.   
\- Он и тебя вылечил? - уточнил Дин.   
\- Он тебя вылечил, - очень серьезно ответил Кили и неожиданно зевнул.   
\- Спать хочешь?   
\- Угу, две ночи не спал почти.   
\- Ну так и спи. Сейчас же все равно вечер? А судя по тому, сколько указаний тебе надавал Оин перед уходом, до завтра нас никто беспокоить не собирается.   
\- А ты спать будешь?   
\- Я и так два дня, считай, проспал, - проворчал Дин.   
\- Это не сон, - махнул рукой Кили, - это болезнь, это не считается. А после битвы ты, получается, еще и не отдыхал толком.   
\- Как и ты.   
\- Вот и отдохнем, наконец, - засмеялся Кили, но глаза его оставались серьезными. - Сам раздеться сможешь?   
\- Раздеться смогу, только, когда поднимаюсь, голова немного кружится.   
\- Я тебе помогу.   
Вдвоем они без проблем вытащили Дина из верхней рубахи и штанов. Дин незаметно принюхался к себе и чуть поморщился:   
\- А чистой рубахи тут нигде не завалялось сто семьдесят лет назад?   
Кили хихикнул:   
\- Завтра Оин придет - спросишь у него, чистюля. Тебе бы для начала помыться не мешало, а это уж точно - только с его разрешения.   
Кили тоже разделся, погасил светильник и нырнул во вторую кровать. Некоторое время они лежали в темноте молча, потом Кили спросил шепотом:   
\- Ты спишь?   
\- Нет еще, - так же шепотом отозвался Дин.   
\- Все так непривычно, да? Вроде все, как всегда, но не так.   
\- Совсем не так, - вздохнул Дин, подумав, что Кили даже представить себе не может, насколько для него тут все непривычно.   
Он поерзал в кровати, потом, не выдержав, позвал уже сам:   
\- Кили...   
\- Что? - немедленно с готовностью отозвался Кили, которому тоже явно не спалось, несмотря на душераздирающую зевоту.   
Мысленно помолившись всем христианским, средиземским, норвежским и, на всякий случай, еще и новозеландским богам и святым, Дин осторожно спросил:   
\- Придешь ко мне? Как-то неуютно и вообще...   
Договорить он не успел. Несколько шлепков босых ног по полу - и к нему прижался теплый бок Кили.   
\- Мне так тоже спокойнее, - шепнул Кили куда-то ему в шею, - а то я все лежу и прислушиваюсь, все ли с тобой в порядке.   
\- Да все со мной теперь будет в порядке, - улыбнулся Дин. - Отлежусь еще немного - и буду как новенький.   
\- Как ты думаешь... - Кили запнулся, но все-таки продолжил, - ты сможешь потом все вспомнить?   
\- Даже если и нет, - беспечно ответил Дин, - по-моему, самое главное я не забыл, верно?   
\- Верно, - вздохнул Кили.   
Через несколько минут его ровное сопение переросло в тихое похрапывание, и Дин наконец позволил себе расслабиться и тоже провалиться в сон. 

* * *   
За окном сгущались сумерки. Эйдан сидел на кровати и смотрел на спящего Дина. Дина? Он уже сильно в этом сомневался. Понятно, что железным дрыном по башке получить - тут и самого себя забудешь, неудивительно. Но чтобы вот так? Не узнать родителей и брата, зато назвать братом друга? Бормотать что-то на кхуздуле, называть коллег именами персонажей и удивляться, что они на себя не похожи?   
Эйдан был очень прагматичным человеком. Современным, в меру (то есть изрядно) циничным, в меру (то есть самую капельку в глубине души) верящим в странности и чудеса, и очень и очень разумным. И в эту прагматичную и разумную картину мира очнувшийся Дин не укладывался никаким боком. Даже если сделать скидку на травму. Даже если предположить, что он совершенно спятил от удара по голове. Даже такой, спятивший Дин в рамки той реальности, в которой привык жить Эйдан, не влезал категорически.   
Пытаясь хоть как-то привести в порядок мысли, Эйдан потряс головой. Ну хорошо. Если предположить... Нет, ну правда. Странного в мире хватает, и иногда все-таки имеет смысл делать скидку на возможные странные вещи. Если предположить, что Дин... Что это не Дин? Тогда возникает закономерный вопрос: а КТО это? И если мы уже договорились делать скидку на странное - ответ будет не менее закономерен. Это... Нет, но это совершенно невозможно.   
Эйдан устало потер глаза и посмотрел на спящего. Дыхание его было ровным, но глаза под веками дергались и "бегали". Еще бы, после таких-то событий... Если место Дина действительно занял тот, о ком Эйдан даже боялся подумать, то он сейчас должен быть в жутком стрессе. И что с ним теперь делать? Пытаться помочь адаптироваться в современном мире? Или рассказать всем его секрет? Ну да. И загреметь в психушку с ним на пару...   
Надо бы, однако, сходить к врачам, напомнить о себе и о том, что он претендует на один из диванов в их комнате отдыха. Море обаяния, полчаса безостановочной молотьбы языком, десяток-другой автографов для всего медперсонала - и, закрыв глаза на больничные правила, Эйдану милосердно пожаловали право коротать ночи в больнице. Он не собирался оставлять Дина, даже пока тот был без сознания. А уж теперь...   
С подушки донеслось сонное бормотание. Кажется, опять кхуздул. Эйдан вздохнул. Начать, что ли, учить всерьез? Парню хоть будет с кем поговорить. Ах, Фили, Фили, куда же тебя занесло... И тут его прошибло холодным потом от внезапной мысли: но если это - Фили... То где же Дин? 

* * *   
Следующие три дня прошли в каком-то вялом оцепенении. Дин подозревал, что в питье, которым его щедро потчевал Оин, были не одни только заживляющие и поддерживающие травы, а еще и какое-нибудь снотворное. Кили продолжал спать с ним, и Дин не мог бы решить, кто из них двоих цеплялся за другого отчаяннее и безнадежнее.   
Дин познакомился с дядей. Он очень боялся этого момента, но все прошло гладко - возможно, потому, что в первый раз Торин пришел вместе с Трандуилом, и тот взял инициативу в разговоре на себя, интересуясь здоровьем принца. Потом Торин заходил еще несколько раз уже один, бубнил виновато про то, что совсем нет времени, Дин кивал успокаивающе, говорил, что все нормально, что он уже совсем скоро будет здоров... В общем, вся та обычная чепуха, которая говорится в подобных случаях. Никаких каверзных вопросов Торин не задавал. Пару раз, правда, что-то бросал на кхуздуле - Кили тут же подлетал и торопливым шепотом напоминал, что... Торин спохватывался, говорил "Ах, да", и больше на странной амнезии старшего племянника не зацикливался.   
Балин и Двалин тоже зашли в первый же день. Двалин хотел ободряюще похлопать Дина по плечу, но, уже подняв руку, наткнулся на неожиданно жесткий взгляд Кили, растерянно завис ладонью в воздухе и неловко погладил Дина по волосам. Балин смотрел приветливо (у Дина, впрочем, от его взгляда по спине бегали мурашки размером с мадагаскарского таракана - с этим умницей надо было держать ухо востро, чтобы ни на чем не проколоться), ласково обнял (Дин в честь прихода гостей сел в постели, несмотря на протесты Кили) и спросил, что делать с мечом. У Дина вытянулось лицо.   
Оказалось, в бою Фили сломал один из двух своих мечей. Второй был цел, а вот судьбу сломанного ему предстояло решить. "Махал, - взмолился Дин уже непосредственно по назначению, решив, что Иисус, Ранги и Один ему в этом вопросе не помощники, - да откуда ж мне знать, что гномы в таких случаях делают?" Он неуверенно оглянулся на Кили и уточнил, стараясь выгадать время:   
\- А как именно он сломался?   
\- У самой рукояти, - с досадой ответил Кили. - Балин, может, отложим это пока, а? Он же все равно в кузницу еще долго не дойдет, нельзя ему. А хочешь, - его глаза вдруг загорелись, - хочешь, я его для тебя перекую?   
\- Давай, - с трудом выдавил из себя Дин, - давай попозже это решим, а? А то ты сейчас пропадешь в кузнице, а я... - он запнулся.   
Очень хотелось договорить "как же я тут без тебя", но при посторонних он не мог этого сказать. Впрочем, судя по глазам Кили, тот и так все понял.   
\- Конечно, тебя же никто не торопит. Мечами махать ты все равно сможешь не раньше, чем работать в кузнице. Да и не понадобится ими махать в ближайшее время, надеюсь. А потом ты выздоровеешь.   
Кили подошел, обнял его за плечи и посмотрел на старших гномов с вызовом. Балин сразу заторопился, забормотал какие-то добрые пожелания, и они с Двалином ушли.   
По очереди Дина навестили все гномы отряда. Дори принес какое-то рагу в горшочке, сказал, мол, самое то для выздоравливающего. Дин попробовал и пришел в восторг - было очень вкусно. Он уже хотел спросить у Дори рецепт, но, задав первый же вопрос "а из чего это?", перехватил такой изумленный взгляд Кили, что кулинарный порыв пришлось пресечь в зародыше. Дори ничего странного в вопросе не усмотрел, охотно ответил, что это зайчатина, но в подробности вдаваться не стал - видимо, как и Кили, счел, что принцу это совершенно ни к чему.   
Ори, краснея и бледнея попеременно, рассказал, что пишет летопись их похода, и вот когда Фили выздоровеет, может быть, он захочет... Дин горячо заверил Ори, что обязательно ознакомится с плодами его трудов, как только ему разрешат читать.   
Бофур, пришедший на третий день, смущенно улыбаясь, сказал, что вырезал из дерева статуэтку - Фили и Кили в бою. Дин покраснел и попросил показать. Бофур был искусным резчиком, ничего не скажешь. Две фигуры, прижавшиеся друг к другу спинами, дышали яростью боя и решимостью победить или умереть. Статуэтка была чудо как хороша, и Дин мог бы еще долго на нее любоваться, но Кили недовольным скрипучим голосом начал брюзжать, что на самом-то деле они не стояли спина к спине, разве что в самом начале боя, а потом их разнесло в разные стороны, а вот если бы...   
Дин, заметив легкую тень обиды в глазах Бофура, немедленно прервал брата, сказал "Но ведь красиво же", с мысленным "еб твою мать" записал на свой счет еще один странный взгляд от Кили, поблагодарил Бофура и потребовал, чтобы Кили поставил подарок так, чтобы Дин его видел. Кили скривился, но поставил статуэтку на стол.   
Когда за Бофуром закрылась дверь, Кили повернулся к Дину с откровенной насмешкой в глазах:   
\- Не знал, что тебе так понравится восхваление твоей доблести.   
\- При чем тут моя доблесть? Я даже ничего такого и не сделал...   
\- Вот именно! Как и я! Но от своего боевого портрета отказаться не смог, уж очень тебе понравилось, как ты героически выглядишь, хоть это и неправда!   
\- Что - неправда? - не понял Дин.   
\- Да то, что напридумывал себе Бофур! Неправда, что мы стояли спина к спине! Неправда, что мы совершили что-то особенное! Все неправда! Но тебе все равно нравится!   
Дин подумал, что за последние дни ему настолько часто пришлось тренироваться в скоростном придумывании, как выкрутиться из очередной сложной ситуации, что мозги, того гляди, скоро вскипят. Вот и опять он вляпался. Нельзя ссориться с Кили. Кили - единственный в этом мире, кому он может доверять. Кили - единственный в этом мире, кому он хочет доверять...   
\- Кили... я бы в любом случае не хотел обидеть Бофура, понимаешь? Он хотел сделать мне подарок, и я был бы последней скотиной, если бы не показал, что я ценю это.   
Кили смущенно отвел глаза и буркнул:   
\- Махал был прав, сделав тебя старшим.   
\- О чем ты? - изумился Дин.   
\- Ты всегда думаешь больше о других, чем о себе. Но тебе все равно понравилось! И не вздумай отпираться!   
\- Не буду, - Дин протянул руку к брату и заставил его сесть рядом. - Мне очень понравилось. Ты только посмотри, как развеваются твои волосы, как ты собран и смел, какое у тебя выразительное лицо. Конечно, мне понравился такой подарок.   
Кили покраснел так, что, казалось, от его ушей сейчас можно было зажигать факелы:   
\- Тебе это понравилось... из-за меня?   
\- Да. Ни у кого нет такого брата, как ты.   
\- Таким, как ты, мне все равно никогда не стать, - Кили отвернулся.   
Дин обнял его. Кили повернулся и уткнулся носом ему в грудь. Дин улыбнулся и поцеловал брата в макушку:   
\- Не надо тебе пытаться быть похожим на кого-то другого. Просто будь самим собой. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.   
Кили поднял голову, глаза его странно блеснули. Дину показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но Кили промолчал. Повисла неловкая пауза. Наконец Кили преувеличенно бодро спросил:   
\- Так ты оставишь подарок на столе?   
\- Поставь его лучше на полку, - улыбнулся Дин. - А то еще кто-нибудь подумает, что я любуюсь сам на себя. 

* * *   
Фили очень устал за следующие дни. Брат обрушил на него шквал новой информации. Ему пришлось смириться с тем, что этот мир не похож на Средиземье, и жить ему придется совсем по-другому - он даже не мог себе толком представить, как именно. В комнате (Фили уже знал, что она называется "палата") поставили загадочную штуку под названием "телевизор".   
Брат из-за этой штуки крепко переругался со всеми лекарями в лазарете - они почему-то были против, - но упрямства у него хватило бы на пятерых, и он все-таки настоял на своем. Единственное, в чем ему пришлось уступить - звук. Как понял Фили, телевизор мог издавать звуки, но лекари категорически запретили это делать, сказав, что шум для больного слишком вреден.   
Теперь телевизор стоял на маленьком столике и показывал Фили тот мир, в котором ему предстояло жить. Словно волшебное окно, вид за которым постоянно меняется. Фили долго опасался спрашивать, но потом все же рискнул задать только один вопрос:   
\- Что это?   
\- Все подряд, - невозмутимо ответил Кили. - Наша жизнь - такая, какая она есть. Просто попробуй освоиться и вспомнить. Или привыкнуть... - добавил он тише.   
Фили послушно старался, но это было трудно. Пришлось запомнить кучу новых имен. И не только имен, но и лиц. Видя кого-то, нужно было сначала вспомнить, на кого он похож, а потом вспоминать, как этого похожего теперь зовут. Легче было бы просто перезнакомиться со всеми заново, плюнув на то, кто на кого похож, но Фили упрямо цеплялся за любые осколки напоминаний о родном мире. Голова раскалывалась, поэтому Кили... нет, не Кили - Эйдан выдавал ему новую информацию понемногу.   
Сначала он запомнил, что все они - не гномы, а люди. И не родственники, а просто друзья. "Хотя, - добавил Эйдан со странным выражением лица, - мы с тобой и правда, как братья, даже, наверное, ближе". Фили лишь пожал плечами. Невозможно быть ближе, чем они были с Кили, но Эйдану он верил. И, несмотря ни на что, продолжал считать его своим братом. Впрочем, судя по тому, что Эйдан не отходил от него ни на секунду, он тоже так считал.   
Фили запомнил, что его теперь зовут Дин. Что синеглазый гном... то есть, конечно, человек - синеглазый человек с отстраненной улыбкой эльфа - не Торин и не его дядя, а Ричард. Просто Ричард. И так далее. Грэм. Адам. Джед. Стивен. Люк. Друзья. Они переживали о нем, он видел искреннее беспокойство в их глазах, и его охватывало отчаяние. Ему все время хотелось зажать уши, зажмуриться и закричать: "Нет, нет, это не может быть правдой!"   
Грэм принес ему что-то белое и холодное и назвал это "мороженое". Было вкусно, но его заставили есть медленно, чтобы не простудиться. Сказали, если он сейчас еще подхватит простуду - проблем с головой только прибавится. Фили не понял, в чем суть, но послушно сбавил темп.   
Адам притащил большую красивую книжку, где были нарисованы все гномы их отряда и еще некоторые жители Средиземья. Фили чуть не разрыдался, осознав, что все это теперь стало для него всего лишь сказкой. Книжку приходилось изучать по чуть-чуть, иначе начинала болеть голова, но Фили стало немного проще ориентироваться в том, кто есть кто.   
Трандуил... то есть, Ли, конечно, рассказывал понемногу о каждом из них. Он оказался едва ли не самым лучшим собеседником из всех друзей-незнакомцев. Фили слушал эти истории, как дети слушают сказки, но понемногу начинал запоминать и привыкать к происходящему, тем более что какие-то детали жизни, о которых говорил Ли, он видел и в телевизоре.   
Эйдан почти не расставался с ним. Засыпая, Фили держал его за руку. Просыпаясь, видел его глаза. Фили было стыдно - он понимал, что Эйдан почти не отдыхает из-за него, - но он не мог пока что заставить себя отпустить брата. 

* * *   
Эйдан устал не меньше Фили. Он спал по пять, в лучшем случае - шесть часов в сутки. А все остальное время пребывал в постоянном напряжении. Он никому не мог позволить подойти к Фили... то есть к Дину, конечно, в свое отсутствие. Не потому, что боялся его бурной реакции - Эйдан уже понял, что с нервами у его названного брата все в порядке, а психика крепкая. Эйдан опасался, что Дин... черт возьми, все-таки Фили - Фили без него не сможет ответить на какой-нибудь элементарный, с точки зрения окружающих, вопрос, и проблема его адекватности встанет во весь рост. Находясь с ним рядом, Эйдан чувствовал, что хоть как-то контролирует ситуацию: может намеком подсказать Фили правильный ответ, если тот вообще в состоянии его дать, или же ответить за него, или как-то отвлечь внимание на себя. Возможно, это была лишь иллюзия контроля, но Эйдану так было спокойнее.   
За все, однако, приходилось платить. За этот контроль - или за его иллюзию - Эйдан расплачивался почти полным отсутствием отдыха. Но он не видел для себя другого пути, ему и в голову не приходило бросить Фили. То есть, приходить-то, конечно, приходило, и не раз. Приползая поздно вечером на диван в комнате отдыха врачей, Эйдан каждый раз пытался убедить себя в том, что Фили ему никто, что это не Дин, которого он... На этом месте Эйдан обычно закусывал губу и сдавленно шипел сквозь зубы, не позволяя себе расплакаться.   
Фили был единственным, кто связывал его с тем, кого он любил. С тем, кого он потерял, не успев сказать, что любит его. И Эйдан не мог собственными руками оборвать эту тонкую ниточку. День за днем он осторожно вводил Фили в курс обычной человеческой жизни. Фили постепенно набирался сил, и заниматься с ним можно было все дольше и дольше. И Эйдан, забыв об усталости, продолжал стоять плечом к плечу с ним в этой нелегкой битве. 

* * *   
На четвертый день после обеда Оин принес, как всегда, лекарство, внимательно осмотрел рану Дина, а потом отозвал Кили в сторонку и о чем-то с ним стал шептаться. Дин скривился. Он терпеть не мог, когда его обсуждали за его спиной, даже если точно знал, что ничего обидного не говорят. Однако, пребывая в статусе лежачего больного, выбирать не приходилось. Оин отошел от Кили, похлопал Дина по плечу (теперь уже Дин мог это выносить без боли в затылке) и вышел, подмигнув им обоим. Кили издал радостный вопль и с разбега плюхнулся на кровать Дина:   
\- Угадай, какие новости!   
\- Трандуил прислал нам добровольных помощников по восстановлению Эребора? - пошутил Дин.   
У Кили вытянулось лицо, и Дин в очередной раз мысленно обматерил себя. Чувство юмора у гномов, конечно, было, но Дин его явно переоценил.   
\- Я пошутил, - торопливо сказал он.   
Кили недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но тут же вновь просиял улыбкой:   
\- Тебе можно гулять!   
\- Ого! Вот это новость!   
Дин действительно очень обрадовался. Он немедленно выскочил из кровати, схватил брата в охапку и начал тискать. Кили только попискивал, как котенок, которого кошка за шкирку переносит с места на место. Наконец, он сгруппировался и четкой подсечкой уронил Дина обратно на кровать, но тут же встревоженно отстранился:   
\- Я тебя головой не стукнул?   
Дин захохотал и снова сгреб его в объятия. Кили счастливо засмеялся.   
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе, что уже успели сделать без нас.   
\- Первым делом, наверное, взялись за тронный зал? - предположил Дин, исходя из того, что он знал о гордости гномов вообще и Торина в частности.   
Как ни странно, он угадал. Кили радостно кивнул:   
\- За тронный зал и за мастерские.   
\- И куда ты меня поведешь?   
\- Куда захочешь.   
\- Я всюду захочу.   
\- Я тоже, но столько тебе пока ходить нельзя, - Кили легонько стукнул Дина пальцем по носу.   
\- Тогда в тронный зал, если он сейчас не занят.   
\- Пока что нет, Торин сегодня как раз в мастерских пропадает.   
Тронный зал еще не был полностью восстановлен, по нему сновали толпы гномов с кирками, резцами, метлами. Но даже в таком виде зал подавил Дина своими размерами и великолепием. У него даже начала кружиться голова. Он непроизвольно схватился за лоб, и Кили немедленно подхватил его под руку:   
\- Тяжело пока, да? Рано, наверное, Оин тебе разрешил...   
\- Ничего, сейчас пройдет, - отмахнулся Дин.   
Ему очень хотелось подняться по ступеням трона и хорошенько рассмотреть Аркенстон, который уже вновь вставили в изголовье, но камень сиял так, что даже у подножия трона глаза слезились от его блеска. Подумав, Дин решил пока не рисковать зрением. Он стал осматриваться вокруг, но бесконечные глубины, в которые уходил Эребор вниз, вызвали новый приступ головокружения, уже с тошнотой.   
\- Что-то я... - Дин покачнулся, и Кили поймал его в объятия. - Что-то мне нехорошо...   
Дин потер лоб и оперся о плечо брата. Они вместе побрели обратно в свою комнату. Кили выглядел встревоженным, Дина еще слегка пошатывало. Видимо, такие прогулки были ему пока не по силам. "Что ж, - равнодушно подумал Дин, - по крайней мере, мне еще долго не придется вставать за наковальню в попытке перековать свой меч, о котором я знаю только то, что у него есть пара, и что они очень острые..."   
В комнате Кили сгрузил его на постель и уже собрался уйти, но Дин поймал его за руку:   
\- Не надо, пожалуйста.   
\- Что не надо? - нахмурился Кили.   
\- Оина не надо звать.   
\- Тебе же хуже стало.   
\- Пройдет. Ну что он мне скажет нового? Скажет, что поторопился с разрешением на прогулки, велит опять почти все время лежать. Да я и так буду лежать, мне самому не в радость шататься, как...   
Дин чудом поймал себя в последний момент за язык, чуть не ляпнув "как кривой штатив". Кили, впрочем, не ждал от него окончания фразы.   
\- Ты уверен? - брови его все еще были нахмурены.   
\- Уверен. Побудь со мной, пожалуйста.   
Кили сел рядом с Дином на кровать:   
\- Ты не устанешь еще больше?   
\- Как я могу устать от тебя? В моей жизни нет ничего и никого дороже тебя.   
Взгляд Кили поплыл, и Дин увидел в его глазах то самое выражение, от которого у него перехватывало дыхание, когда на него смотрел Эйдан. От этого дежа вю голова шла кругом. Дина настолько переполняли собственные эмоции по поводу потерянного, видимо, навсегда Эйдана, что мысли, которыми вдруг наполнилась голова, проходили перед ним словно со стороны, как будто думал их не он, а кто-то другой, а он лишь подглядывал.   
Совершенно отстраненно Дин подумал о том, что в самых разных мирах, для самых разных людей, и даже для гномов, ТАКОЙ взгляд не может иметь разный смысл. О том, что Кили любит своего брата. Любит совсем не братской любовью, правда, похоже, сам об этом еще не догадывается. О том, что он, Дин, не готов даже попытаться предположить, чем связь двух мужчин может для них обернуться в этом мире. О том, что даже если гномы окажутся лояльны к подобным отношениям, этим двоим никто не позволит быть вместе, ведь они братья...   
Ему очень хотелось взять Кили за руку, притянуть к себе, коснуться губами его губ. Он понимал, что Кили, возможно, удивится - в самое первое мгновение, - но то чувство, что уже живет внутри него, возьмет верх. Он понимал, что сам Кили еще очень долго не сможет сделать первый шаг, возможно, он никогда на это не решится. Он понимал, что эти двое любят друг друга так, как не многим дано ни в этом, ни в других мирах, что они самой судьбой предназначены друг для друга и должны быть вместе.   
Еще он понимал, что если он позволит себе ввязаться в эти отношения, то это будет обманом. Он обманет Кили, потому что он не его брат. Он обманет Эйдана, пусть даже и не успел ему ни о чем сказать. Он обманет самого себя, потому что Кили - не Эйдан, хотя и так похож на него. Но, все милосердные боги, как же хотелось коснуться губами этих ярких, капризно изогнутых губ...   
У Дина вырвался вздох, и он тут же закусил губу. Кили непонимающе нахмурился:   
\- Ты в порядке?   
\- Я... да... наверное...   
Кили кивнул:   
\- Подвинься.   
Дин послушно сдвинулся, и Кили лег рядом с ним. Обнял, ласково погладил по руке... Дин проклял все на свете, и в первую очередь - крепкий и живучий гномский организм, который, несмотря на головокружение и дурноту, явно шел на поправку, и именно теперь не нашел ничего лучше, чем продемонстрировать, что как минимум в одном отношении он уже совершенно здоров...   
Кили тихо шептал ему в шею что-то успокаивающее, но этот шепот лишь распалял еще больше. Дин, пытаясь найти компромисс с проклятой эрекцией, поцеловал брата в лоб. Но в этот момент Кили решил поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Губы Дина коснулись губ Кили, и он потерял над собой контроль. Он не пытался зацеловывать Кили так, как хотел зацеловать Эйдана - нет, ему просто не хватило сил отстраниться и прервать нечаянный поцелуй.   
Он длил и длил это легкое касание, но губы Кили оставались замершими неподвижно. Это отрезвило Дина, и он оторвался от брата. Кили смотрел на него странным взглядом. В нем не было ненависти, не было жалости. Но не было и взаимности. Дин мучительно собрал волю в кулак и хрипло попросил:   
\- Позови Оина, пожалуйста.   
\- Но ты...   
\- Лучше позвать, ты был прав.   
Кили сверкнул глазами и вышел из комнаты. Приведенный им через некоторое время Оин, как и предполагал Дин, долго охал и сокрушался, переживая, что позволил Дину вставать раньше времени, и тем навредил ему еще больше. Дин, как мог, успокаивал его, убеждал, что ничего страшного не случилось, что он будет послушно лежать еще столько дней, сколько нужно, потому что он и сам понимает: в таком состоянии ему ходить пока нельзя.   
Оин еще несколько раз перепроверил рану на затылке, убедился, что она заживает должным образом, и немного успокоился.   
\- Я сейчас еще принесу тебе травку одну, ее понюхать надо, если голова опять кружиться начнет - легче станет.   
\- Я принесу, - немедленно вызвался Кили, не глядя на брата, - мне нетрудно сходить.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Оин, - пошли.   
Кили вышел из комнаты, так и не посмотрев на Дина. Дин со стоном ударился головой о подушку. Какой же ты идиот, Дин О'Горман, нечаянный Фили... Что ты теперь будешь делать? Кили и так-то иногда смотрел на тебя странно, удивлялся чему-то, а ты еще и дал гала-концерт с этим поцелуем...   
Если бы ему было куда бежать, Дин сбежал бы немедленно. Но деваться ему было некуда. Он не знает этого мира, да и сил пока маловато. А Торин, хоть и занят по уши, все Средиземье перевернет вверх дном, если его наследник пропадет. Вздохнув, Дин поднялся, разделся и загасил светильник - темнота давала иллюзию защищенности. И горько рассмеялся: темнота - лучший друг... гнома. Кажется, он и правда превращается потихоньку в Фили.   
Что сделает Кили? Расскажет кому-нибудь о странностях брата? Кому? Оину? Торину? Трандуилу? Подумав, Дин отбросил кандидатуру эльфа. Спятивший гном - дело сугубо внутреннее, вряд ли гномы захотят приплетать в таком деликатном вопросе чужака. Подумав еще немного, Дин отмел и Оина. Хоть он и лекарь, но... Скорее всего, Кили все расскажет Торину. Возможно, Балину. И что будет дальше?   
Дин поежился. Реакцию Торина он боялся себе представить. Если предположить, что здешние гномы похожи на своих киношных двойников - а до сих пор именно так оно и было, - то... Страшно представить, что может сделать с ним Торин, если решит, что племянник тронулся умом, да еще так затейливо - возжелал собственного брата...   
В отчаянии Дин перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Господи, смилуйся. Ну пусть я проснусь, и окажется, что все это сон. Что я снова в Новой Зеландии. А с подозрениями брата и дяди пусть разбирается настоящий Фили - он-то им в два счета докажет, что у него все в порядке и с головой, и с отношением к брату.   
Дверь тихонько скрипнула. Дин сжался и затаил дыхание, притворяясь спящим. По легким шагам он понял, что в комнату вошел Кили, и вошел один. Так, казнь, похоже, сегодня не состоится, можно попытаться дожить до завтра. Кили прошел к своей кровати, сел на нее, тихо позвал:   
\- Фили?   
Дин не отозвался. Кили, судя по звукам, начал раздеваться. Уронил сапог, выругался тихонько, зашуршал одеждой и, наконец, лег. Дин облегченно выдохнул, но Кили явно не спалось. Он вздыхал, ворочался, скрипел кроватью, потом опять позвал брата и опять не дождался ответа. Дин подумал, что теперь-то он успокоится, но по полу прошлепали босые ноги, и Кили нырнул к нему под одеяло. Дин замер в ужасе. Если сейчас подлый организм опять его подведет...   
Эрекции не было - видимо, она спасовала перед стрессом. Дин лежал неподвижно и пытался понять, чего хочет Кили. Может, он ждет от него извинений? Но тут теплая ладонь погладила его по щеке, и Кили снова шепнул:   
\- Фили...   
Дин осторожно шевельнулся, показывая, что уже не спит. Кили прижался к нему еще сильнее, ладонь скользнула по шее и переместилась на грудь:   
\- Фили... Я дурак... Я так растерялся...   
Дин не успел ничего ответить - горячие губы Кили прижались к его губам, сняв с них виноватый вздох. Он пытался убедить себя, что не должен отвечать на этот поцелуй, что он предназначен не ему, а Фили, что он любит не Кили, а Эйдана... Но мир людей за эти несколько дней стал таким расплывчато далеким, а Кили был рядом - горячий, отзывчивый, ласковый, а темноте было все равно, где расстилать свое покрывало - в Эреборе или в Новой Зеландии... В этот момент брат оторвался от него и шепнул:   
\- Надо было чуть не потерять тебя, чтобы понять, что...   
\- Что? - не выдержал сладкой пытки Дин, чувствуя, что организм начинает вновь брать верх над разумом.   
\- Что я люблю тебя...   
Рука, гладившая его по груди, провела по животу и уверенно направилась ниже. Дин еле успел перехватить ее за мгновение до того, как она нырнула под подол его рубахи.   
\- Не надо... пожалуйста...   
\- Разве ты не хочешь меня? - Кили не стал сопротивляться, он просто перенес свою руку вместе с рукой Дина на свои бедра.   
Эта хитрость выбила Дина из колеи, и, когда его ладонь коснулась твердого уже члена Кили, он не смог остановиться - накрыл, погладил... С губ Кили сорвался тихий стон, и Дин опомнился:   
\- Кили... мы же братья...   
\- Верно, - горячо прошептал ему в ухо Кили, прижимаясь всем телом и закидывая колено на бедра Дина. - Никогда у меня не было никого ближе тебя... и не будет... и я хочу, чтобы ты был еще ближе, насколько это вообще возможно...   
Дину хотелось разрыдаться, но он не имел на это права. Так же, как не имел права прикасаться к Кили. Так же, как не имел права не ответить на его чувство. Кили ластился к нему, целовал так, что голова шла кругом, шептал что-то жаркое и нежное. Он отвечал на эти поцелуи, ласкал брата так, что тот начинал задыхаться и лепетать совсем уж невнятно, но не давал прикасаться к себе, и самому себе не позволял ни на секунду забыть, где провел для себя черту, за которую твердо решил не переступать...   
Кили давно спал у него на плече, заласканный, утомленный и счастливый. Дин бездумно гладил и перебирал густые волосы брата, разметавшиеся по его груди. Только сейчас он до конца понял, что потерял. Он будет с Кили, потому что Кили любит его. Будет, потому что теперь он его брат. И всегда, каждую секунду всей оставшейся долгой жизни ему предстоит помнить того, кого он потерял навсегда.

* * *   
Спустя три выматывающих дня Эйдан, выйдя после дневного сна поговорить с врачом, вернулся в палату с улыбкой. Фили невольно залюбовался им. На усталом, осунувшемся лице глаза сияли искренней радостью. Брат или нет, но сейчас Эйдан был ему ближе и дороже, чем кто-либо еще.   
\- Тебе можно немножко погулять! - новость упала топором на голову.   
Фили в ужасе пытался представить, на что это может быть похоже. Глядя на него, Эйдан перестал улыбаться.   
\- Ты не хочешь выйти на улицу?   
Фили разрывался на части. Он не сомневался, что если сейчас сказать "нет", Эйдан поймет, почему, и не будет настаивать и уговаривать. Эйдан, судя по всему, давно уже знал, что перед ним не его друг, но то, как он отдавал ему всего себя... Фили был уверен - для того, другого, настоящего Дина Эйдан не сделал бы больше, чем делал для него.   
\- Хочу, - сказал он неожиданно для самого себя.   
Эйдан снова улыбнулся, и у Фили сжалось сердце. Улыбка у него была в точности как у Кили.   
Одевание заняло немало времени. Ужасно непривычным было тело - узкое, гибкое, стремительное. Фили еще подумал, что если люди такие легкие, как же должны себя чувствовать эльфы? И тут же мысленно одернул себя: нет тут эльфов. И гномов тоже нет. Есть люди - вот такие, какие есть. Привыкай.   
Неудобной оказалась и одежда. Пока он лежал в кровати в одной длинной рубахе - он об этом не задумывался, а теперь оказалось, что напяливание той одежды, которую так непринужденно носил Эйдан, требовало изрядной сноровки. Фили здорово намучился с застежкой штанов, но так и не смог ее одолеть.   
Эйдан, как всегда, все понял без слов и пришел на помощь. Застегнув на Фили штаны, он провел пальцами по ширинке, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и вдруг залился отчаянным румянцем. Сейчас он был как никогда похож на Кили, и Фили не выдержал - обнял, притянул к себе, прижался, вдохнул запах - непривычный, но почему-то все равно родной. Эйдан тоже стиснул его так, что он чуть не крякнул.   
Некоторое время они стояли, обнявшись, потом Эйдан потянулся губами к макушке Фили, и в этот момент Фили, не подозревая ни о чем, поднял голову вверх:   
\- Пойдем?   
Губы Эйдана коснулись его век. Фили вздрогнул, а Эйдан замер, словно не зная, стоит ли ему отодвинуться или, наоборот, прижать к себе Фили еще крепче. Наконец, очень осторожно и неуверенно, он скользнул губами по щеке. И тут Фили понял, что если он не отлепится от бедер Эйдана немедленно - тот очень скоро почувствует то, чему сам Фили не мог подобрать ни названия, ни объяснения.   
Он дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но недостаточно быстро. Руки Эйдана на его плечах дрогнули, он прижался было бедром еще сильнее, но сразу же чуть отодвинул Фили от себя и впился взглядом в его глаза.   
Фили запаниковал. Что делать? Спросить "что случилось"? Ну да, этот вопрос будет звучать очень убедительно от парня с каменным стояком. Сказать "это не то, что ты думаешь"? А что еще об этом можно подумать? Что у него все встало дыбом от желания погулять? А еще можно взять, окончательно спятить и сказать в лоб правду. Вот смеху-то будет. Есть только одна маленькая проблемка: Фили эту правду даже себе самому сказать не может, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вымолвить ее вслух...   
Пока он пытался разобраться в сумбуре собственных мыслей, Эйдан отпустил его, отошел на шаг назад, и как-то устало сказал:   
\- Пошли...   
Достал из шкафа странный головной убор и протянул Фили:   
\- Надень-ка кепку, чтобы солнце голову не напекло. И чтобы поклонники... мозги тебе не запекли... козырек пониже, пониже, а то твой нос не узнать - совсем слепым надо быть...   
Фили, так и не придумавший, что бы такого дельного сказать, мрачно последовал за Эйданом.  
Прогулка ошеломила его. Первым потрясением оказалась сама больница. Длинные запутанные коридоры Фили не удивили - и не такие видал в Эред Луин, а в Эреборе, по словам Торина, до вторжения Смауга их было еще больше. Но когда они вышли на улицу... Фили и представить себе не мог, что больница такая большая. Одно широко раскинувшееся здание. Два высоких и строгих. Еще какие-то дома... и, Махал, сколько же людей. Люди, люди... и эти... ав-то-мо-би-ли, ездившие прямо рядом с ними. Фили уже видел все это в телевизоре, конечно. Но, глядя в телевизор, было не понять, как ужасно шумят машины. Ведь лекари, то есть врачи, запретили шум. Телевизор не мог показать, какая жуткая вонь от них исходит. В телевизоре было не узнать, как суетливо бурление жизни на улице - от этого голова шла кругом больше всего.   
Фили, как мог, держал лицо, стараясь свыкнуться с этим новым странным миром. Он вновь и вновь повторял себе, что Кили... то есть Эйдан - он же живет в этом мире. И при этом выглядит нормальным. Нет, не просто нормальным, а очень-очень родным и близким. Значит, тут тоже можно жить. Можно оставаться самим собой даже в этом пугающем хаосе. Можно... да, наверное, можно. Но у Фили пока не получалось.   
Они прошли строения и направились в сторону какого-то зеленого участка - то ли луг, то ли лес... Эйдан назвал это "парк". Там было намного лучше, чем возле больницы. Фили старался себя подбадривать этим, но в какой-то момент все-таки поймал себя на том, что стиснул зубы до скрежета, чтобы не закричать. Эйдан, не сводивший с него глаз, конечно, не мог этого не заметить. Он тронул его за руку и осторожно спросил:   
\- Тебе плохо?   
\- Я... - Фили замялся, ему не хотелось признаваться в том, насколько ему не по себе. - Я, кажется, еще не готов к тому, чтобы... - он замолчал, опасаясь брякнуть что-нибудь совсем не то.   
\- Ты устал? - взгляд Эйдана был как протянутая рука помощи, и Фили с готовностью за нее уцепился.   
\- Да. Кажется, я устал. Пойдем обратно?   
Эйдан кивнул. Обратно они шли в молчании. Фили мысленно пинал себя за то, что не смог выдержать первой же прогулки. Брови Эйдана были нахмурены, и о чем он там себе думал - Махал его разберет.   
Войдя в палату, Фили обмякшим кулем повалился на кровать прямо в одежде. Он так измучился от напряжения, что, наверное, не смог бы хоть как-нибудь отреагировать, если бы Эйдан сейчас развернулся и ушел насовсем.   
Эйдан действительно пошел к двери, но на пороге обернулся:   
\- Я схожу за врачом.   
\- Может, не надо? - вырвалось у Фили.   
\- Надо, - твердо ответил Эйдан. - Он должен знать, чтобы понимать, как тебя лечить дальше.   
Фили угрюмо зарылся лицом в подушку. Конечно, теперь лекарь - тьфу, врач! - сразу поймет, как его лечить дальше. Как умалишенного, как же еще. Он вздохнул и стащил с себя хотя бы куртку.   
Врач, однако, был невозмутим и даже не поинтересовался тем, как Фили запаниковал на прогулке. Зато долго и придирчиво допытывался, не болит ли голова. Фили честно ответил, что - нет, не болит, но изрядно кружится. Врач поцокал языком, проделал загадочные манипуляции с глазами Фили, пощупал шишку на затылке, важно покивал головой и направился к двери, сделав Эйдану знак следовать за ним.   
За прикрытой дверью забубнили два голоса, потом они замолчали - видимо, куда-то ушли. Спустя некоторое время хорошенькая девушка ("мед-сестра" - поправил себя Фили) принесла ужин. Фили вяло поковырялся в тарелке, но смог заставить себя проглотить едва ли половину принесенной еды. Медсестра, забирая тарелку, чуть заметно укоризненно покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.   
Фили подошел к закрытому окну. Солнце уже садилось, город накрывали мягкие сумерки. Но они не скрашивали картины этого мира. Даже из комнаты, не слыша шума, не чувствуя вони, Фили с трудом подавлял панику. Он не представлял, как можно жить в этом мельтешащем хаосе и что ему теперь делать.   
За спиной стукнула дверь - Эйдан вернулся. Фили очень хотелось узнать, что врач думает о его состоянии, но, предвидя возможные варианты, он боялся спрашивать. Он сел на кровать, уперевшись локтями в колени, вяло свесив кисти и голову, и с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все более чужим в этом мире. От этого ему становилось все тошнее и тошнее, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда.   
Эйдан явно чувствовал его настроение без всяких слов. Он сел рядом и взял Фили за руку.   
\- Совсем все плохо? - тихо спросил он.   
Фили молчал. Ему нечего было ответить. "Да, мне плохо. Я потерял свой мир. Я потерял своих друзей. Я потерял своего..." После этого он даже в мыслях не смог продолжить. Здесь для него все было чужим. И все были чужими. Все, кроме Эйдана. Кроме Кили. Считать чужим и его Фили просто не мог.   
\- Я не оставлю тебя, - в голосе Эйдана была та уверенность, которой сейчас очень не хватало Фили. - Я всегда буду рядом.   
\- Ты же мне не брат, - у Фили с трудом повернулся язык на эти слова, но... Эйдан сам ему это сказал в первый же день.   
\- Я люблю тебя больше, чем мог бы любить брата, - вырвалось у Эйдана, и он тут же запнулся.   
Фили потрясенно вскинул голову. Эйдан смотрел ему в глаза, и Фили в который уже раз поразился тому, как его взгляд был похож на взгляд Кили. Эйдан смотрел на Фили так же, как всегда смотрел брат, и только теперь Фили начал понимать, что было в этом взгляде. В нем бушевало драконово пламя. В нем было все: напряжение, ожидание, искренность, страсть... Фили вздрогнул и, сам не понимая толком, чего хочет, придвинулся к Эйдану вплотную. Губы их были так близко, что он чувствовал горячее дыхание навстречу.   
И все же сам он так бы никогда и не осмелился сделать то, что сделал Эйдан: положил руку на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в мягкие густые волосы, коснулся губами щеки, уголка рта... и накрыл губы Фили осторожным поцелуем.

* * *   
Сознание Эйдана отказывалось адекватно воспринимать происходящее. А может, это сказывались усталость и чудовищное нервное напряжение последних дней. Его несло на волне желания так, что он едва успевал отдавать себе отчет в том, что происходит.   
"Это же не Дин! Не Дин!" - в панике пытался достучаться до него разум.   
"Дина ты все равно потерял..." - шептало отчаяние, распаляя еще сильнее.   
И он вновь и вновь целовал эти теплые губы, чувствовал, что они отвечают ему, и ему хотелось большего... и все-таки каким-то краем ускользающего сознания он понимал, что на большее не имеет права.   
Фили, не разрывая поцелуя, застонал ему в рот и неуверенно коснулся рукой бедра. Это сработало совершенно неожиданно. Не ведро холодной воды на голову, конечно, но все-таки Эйдан немного отрезвел. Он не мог и не хотел отказывать Фили, но себя ему удалось взять в руки. Ему хватило выдержки стянуть с Фили джинсы и белье и взять полотенце, потому что он вовремя сообразил, что иначе у обслуживающего персонала появится повод для сплетен.  
Фили принимал его прикосновения и поцелуи как данность, отдавался им доверчиво и страстно. Иногда он тоже пытался дотронуться до Эйдана, но тот мягко отстранял его и продолжал ласкать так, что Фили мог лишь стонать что-то невнятное на кхуздуле.   
Когда он обессиленно откинулся на подушку, Эйдан осторожно вытер его полотенцем и накрыл одеялом. Фили взял его за руку - уверенно и крепко.   
\- Останься сегодня со мной... пожалуйста... - тихо попросил он.   
\- Да, - так же тихо ответил Эйдан. - Я останусь.   
Ни один из них не стал напоминать другому, что врачи, мягко говоря, не обрадуются, если обнаружат Эйдана ночующим в палате. Им сейчас нужно было быть рядом друг с другом, и эта необходимость была важнее правил и запретов.   
Фили уснул первым. Эйдан лежал рядом, обнимал его за плечи, закрывая и защищая собой от всего мира, пытался ни о чем не думать и то и дело утыкался лицом в подушку, оставляя на ней мокрые следы.

* * *   
Когда Фили открыл глаза, вокруг была темнота - хоть глаз выколи. Он не припоминал еще ни одной настолько темной ночи в этом мире. Эйдан тихо посапывал у него под боком.   
\- Еще ночь? - спросил Фили, недоумевая.   
\- Утро, - Эйдан сладко зевнул. - Очень-очень раннее, но все-таки уже утро.   
\- А... почему так темно?   
\- Тебе нужен свет? Нет, мне не трудно, но...   
Горячая ладонь скользнула по его груди и отправилась игриво путешествовать ниже. По телу разлилась приятная истома, но Фили тут же вспомнил про утренний врачебный обход, дернулся и перехватил руку Эйдана.   
\- А если кто-нибудь зайдет?   
\- Кто? - судя по голосу, Эйдан изумился до крайности. - Оин придет, только если я его позову, а все остальные заняты по уши в мастерских, им до вечера точно не до нас.   
Он счастливо вздохнул и обхватил Фили руками и ногами, прижавшись так, словно хотел раствориться в нем.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - раздался тихий шепот возле самого уха.   
Фили дернулся.   
\- Что? - спросил он, не веря своим ушам.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил на ухо знакомый голос на кхуздуле, и через мгновение губы Фили запечатал страстный поцелуй. Фили, не помня себя от потрясения, разорвал поцелуй, вывернулся из крепких объятий, и, шалея от надежды и ужаса, попросил:   
\- Скажи еще раз...   
\- Я люблю тебя, - голос окреп. - Я люблю тебя так, как никогда бы не мог полюбить никого другого. Так, как братьям не положено любить друг друга, но мне плевать. Я был слеп и потерял столько времени! Если бы ты не поцеловал меня вчера случайно...   
Фили показалось, что его грудь сейчас разорвется, он не мог ничего сказать в ответ, не мог даже вздохнуть - не хватало воздуха. Наконец, дар речи вернулся к нему, и он, словно перешагивая последний порог, прошептал на кхуздуле:   
\- Брат мой... Возлюбленный мой брат...   
\- Кажется, теперь уже больше возлюбленный, чем брат, - в голосе Кили послышалась мягкая усмешка, но он тут же охнул, схватил Фили за плечи и начал трясти. - Так ты вспомнил? Фили! Ты вспомнил? Все вспомнил?   
\- Если ты напомнишь, что именно я должен был вспомнить... - поморщился Фили от мысли, что теперь и дома придется изображать потерю памяти.   
\- Ну вот кхуздул же ты вспомнил! - восторженно воскликнул Кили.   
А, ну да. Все верно. Эйдан не знал кхуздула. И его друг, судя по изумлению, с которым он выслушивал язык гномов, им тоже вряд ли владел. И если они на какое-то время поменялись местами, то Кили, видимо, достался забывчивый брат, который перестал понимать родной язык.   
\- А как тебя по голове щитом треснуло - помнишь?   
\- Помню, - Фили мрачно пощупал затылок. - Еще как помню. На затылке такая памятка - век не забуду теперь. Слушай, что мы в темноте беседуем, как заговорщики какие-то?   
Он все еще боялся поверить. Ему нужно было убедиться, увидеть своими глазами. Под боком раздалось недовольное ворчание, потом Фили услышал стук пяток, и спустя несколько мгновений в темноте блеснул язычок огня. Фили не успел рассмотреть тот крохотный пятачок, который осветился этой искрой, как запылал факел в руке Кили. Брат воткнул светильник в стену и чуть ли не с разбегу нырнул обратно под одеяло к Фили.   
Фили схватил его в охапку, как хватался бы утопающий за брошенную с берега веревку, и принялся изучать - глазами и руками, открывая для себя брата заново. Длинные спутанные волосы. Короткая, редкая пока борода - скорее намек на бороду. Сияющие темные глаза. Широкие ладони, крепкая мускулистая спина, подтянутая задница... На этом месте Кили решил, что самое время прижаться бедрами к брату и потянуться за поцелуем.  
На единственное короткое мгновение Фили кольнула ревность: Кили так уверенно ластится к нему... что тут делал все эти дни этот пройдоха Дин? Он непроизвольно чуть отстранился, и Кили немедленно возмутился:   
\- Ты что, собираешься и дальше нести этот тоскливый бред о "мыжебратьях"? Ты говорил, что у тебя нет никого дороже меня, а сам всю ночь изображал деву-недотрогу. Имей в виду, я хочу большего...   
У Фили отлегло от сердца. Похоже, Дину хватило совести не зариться на чужое. Тут же противный голосок где-то внутри шепнул: "А сам-то?" Фили подумал немножко и уверенно отмахнулся: "Я просто смог понять, чего хочу. А я хочу..."   
\- И чего же именно ты хочешь? - мурлыкнул он в ухо брату, подгребая его под себя.   
\- Тебя, - страстно шепнул Кили и раздвинул бедра.  
От этого шепота у Фили стайка ледяных мурашек пробежала вдоль спины. Все, что еще останавливало его, напоминало о каких-то сомнениях и проблемах, куда-то пропало без следа. Горячее сильное тело под ним манило, лишая разума. Кили как-то незаметно стащил с него рубаху, а сам, похоже, разделся еще тогда, когда зажег факел - просто Фили было не до того. С Эйданом он был ведомым, и хотя ему самому этого хотелось, продолжения он все же страшился. С Кили все было совсем иначе: брат с готовностью отдавался в его руки, и его послушная и одновременно жадная искренность заводила Фили так, что в глазах темнело.   
Он не очень хорошо представлял, что и как именно надо делать. Фили вспомнил ласки, которые накануне щедро дарил ему Эйдан, и решил пока начать с этого. Однако, стоило ему провести рукой по груди и животу брата, спуститься к бедрам и погладить член, как Эйдан вылетел у него из головы, остался только Кили - брат и возлюбленный, единственный, кто был ему нужен и кого он чуть не потерял. Желание обладать вело его, а тихие стоны Кили подсказывали, что он на верном пути.   
Фили ласкал брата, наблюдал, как Кили мечется по постели, слушал его вскрики, и наслаждался всем этим едва ли не больше, чем Кили его ласками. Наконец, Кили выгнулся дугой, схватил Фили за плечи, впился в его губы отчаянным поцелуем и выстонал ему в рот:   
\- Больше... пожалуйста... мне нужно больше...   
Фили дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами провел по своему члену, и когда тот весь покрылся выделившейся смазкой, осторожно попробовал войти внутрь. Кили дернулся и ойкнул:   
\- Больно...   
Фили подался назад, но брат немедленно обхватил его талию ногами и не позволил отстраниться.   
\- Погоди... я привыкну... дай мне немного времени...   
\- Кили... может, не надо?   
\- Ты с ума сошел? - темные глаза Кили распахнулись и возмущенно уставились на него. - Я этого хочу больше всего! Просто... подожди немножко...   
Противореча собственным словам, он ногами все сильнее прижимал к себе брата. Фили пытался сопротивляться, но Кили закусил губу и уперся, как баран. На глазах его выступили слезы. Понимая, что брат все равно не уступит, и не зная, как еще ему помочь, Фили склонился и стал целовать мокрые пушистые ресницы, вспотевший лоб, напряженные скулы... Кили начал постепенно расслабляться под этими ласками, отпустил прихваченную зубами вспухшую губу, которую Фили сразу же зацеловал, неуверенно подался бедрами навстречу брату, и вдруг открыл глаза и неожиданно громко и протяжно застонал:   
\- Ооох...   
Фили с перепугу чуть вновь не выскочил из него, но Кили уже накрепко стиснул его руками и продолжил:   
\- Ооох... дааа... Фили, еще... еще, пожалуйста, пожалуйстааа...   
Продолжать было трудно. Кили держал его руками и ногами, почти не давая двигаться, и сам же требовал еще и больше. Фили, в конце концов, не выдержал и, поцеловав Кили в шею, шепнул ему на ухо:   
\- Если ты меня не отпустишь - никакого "еще" не будет.   
Кили немедленно раскинул руки и ноги в стороны и повел бедрами так, что теперь охнул уже Фили. С этого мгновения все неудобства, неуверенность и неопытность растворились в чистом удовольствии. Он брал брата со всем недавно обнаруженным в себе пылом, и с такой же страстью брат отдавался ему. Когда наслаждение достигло своего пика, и в голове Фили грохнула вспышка, лишающая сил, он успел еще подумать перед тем, как рухнуть на Кили: "Надеюсь, у тех двоих тоже все в порядке..."

* * *   
Дин проснулся от того, что Кили нежно гладил его по волосам. Ему очень не хотелось открывать глаза. Лежа с закрытыми глазами, так легко было представить себе, что рядом с ним - Эйдан, что это его рука гладит Дина по голове, изредка касаясь пальцами то щек, то шеи...   
На щеку Дина капнуло что-то горячее. Он потрясенно открыл глаза и обнаружил, что в комнате есть какой-то слабый источник света. "Как странно, - подумал Дин, - факел мы погасили, а что может светиться так мягко? И почему Кили плачет?" Он покосился на брата и оцепенел. Глаза отказывались верить увиденному. Взлохмаченные стриженые волосы, трехдневная щетина, мятая футболка, сильные теплые руки, покрытые густыми темными волосками... человеческие руки!   
Дину одновременно хотелось орать от счастья, прыгая по кровати, и лежать неподвижно, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что он вернулся домой. Он разрывался от эмоций, и в себя его привела еще одна слеза, упавшая ему на лоб. Эйдан плакал, не открывая глаз, не всхлипывая, плакал тихо и безнадежно.   
У Дина защемило сердце. Не только он пытался смириться с тем, что потерял Эйдана. Эйдан тоже потерял его. Даже если Фили сообразил притвориться потерявшим память, как и сам Дин, Эйдана, в отличие от доверчивого счастливого Кили, это обмануть не могло.   
\- Эйд... - прошептал Дин, погладив колючую щеку. - Эйд... не надо, пожалуйста. Это я. Я вернулся.   
Не в силах удержаться, он потянулся и начал целовать соленое мокрое лицо, лицо, которое он несколько дней пытался разглядеть за чертами Кили. Эйдан открыл глаза, отстранился, несколько секунд смотрел недоверчиво, потом нахмурился:   
\- Ты?   
\- Я. Я, Дин. Не Фили. Я вернулся.   
Эйдан покачал головой, словно все еще не веря, и вдруг, встряхнув за плечи, стиснул, прижал к себе так, что у Дина ребра хрустнули:   
\- Как ты мог! - как будто Дин очутился в Средиземье по собственному желанию. - Как ты мог! Я думал... думал... - он запнулся и прижался к губам Дина.   
Слезы продолжали капать, но теперь Дин не беспокоился. Он целовал Эйдана в ответ, бормотал что-то бессмысленно-нежное, говорил, что чуть с ума не сошел, когда понял, что случилось, клялся, что никогда и никуда не денется больше от Эйдана. Эйдан говорил одновременно с ним - о том же самом.   
Когда оба немного успокоились, Дин осторожно спросил:   
\- Тут ведь... побывал Фили, верно?   
Взгляд Эйдана скользнул вбок:   
\- Верно, - неловко ответил он и замялся.   
Дин усмехнулся:   
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, что тут было, меня это не касается...   
\- Касается, - твердо ответил Эйдан, уже взявший себя в руки. - Тебя все теперь касается... если ты хочешь, конечно... - добавил он тише.   
\- Хочу. Очень хочу. Все четыре дня только о том и мечтал, что меня немедленно начнет все касаться, если только я вернусь.   
\- Ну... Фили... он...   
\- О'кей, давай я начну первым, мне, видимо, проще, я уже один раз потерял вообще все, теперь я ничего больше не боюсь.   
Эйдан попытался перебить, но Дин протестующе вскинул руку и продолжил:   
\- Если оставить в стороне, что у меня чуть крыша не поехала, когда я понял, что случилось, то второй раз у меня поехала крыша, когда я увидел, как на меня смотрит Кили.   
\- А как он на тебя смотрел? - не утерпел Эйдан. Любопытство его было неистребимо.   
"Как же они все-таки похожи" - нежно подумал Дин и продолжил вслух:   
\- Не поверишь - в точности как ты.   
Эйдан залился румянцем и, пытаясь спрятать смущение, поцеловал Дина в макушку.   
\- После этого у меня с головой совсем беда началась. Смотрю на него, а вижу - тебя. Меня просто рвало на части. Так хотел надеяться, что вернусь обратно... А умом-то понимал, что если уж случилось такое завихрение - лучше и не мечтать ни о чем... А он так смотрит... И вижу, что он Фили любит до смерти... И самому страшно до жопы - черт их знает, гномов этих, может, у них за такое вешают на ближайшем суку без суда и следствия... И про тебя все время думаю, он похож, конечно, но я-то помню все время, что это не ты...   
\- Ууу, да Гамлет рядом с тобой - дошкольник, - Эйдан сочувственно покачал головой, - это ж как ты сам себя умучил-то? И что, решил держаться, как кремень?   
\- Нет, - Дин поймал ладонь Эйдана и виновато поцеловал, - не удержался.   
Эйдан на мгновение поджал губы, но тут же улыбнулся и подбадривающе кивнул:   
\- Оно того хоть стоило?   
\- Черт его знает. Я его только поцеловал - и он в осадок выпал. Ну все, думаю, сейчас придут за съехавшим с катушек старшим наследничком и отведут в темницу подальше да поглубже... А он, оказывается, просто от счастья обалдел, не сразу в себя пришел.   
\- Потом пришел? - с ноткой ревности в голосе уточнил Эйдан.   
\- Потом пришел... и захотел всего и сразу... Нет, все-таки он на тебя ужасно похож, - засмеялся Дин.   
\- Так что насчет всего и сразу? - небрежно уточнил Эйдан, но Дин услышал тревогу в его вопросе.   
Дин ласково погладил Эйдана по волосам и утянул в поцелуй - долгий, нежный, их первый настоящий поцелуй.   
\- А ничего, - ответил он, когда они оба отдышались. - То есть я не мог, конечно, его бросить, после того как сам поцеловал, я все-таки не настолько свинья... Он получил, что хотел... Первую порцию, скажем так. Тяжело было удержаться, - Дин виновато улыбнулся, - но до главного дело не дошло, хотя он был бы не против.   
\- Но ты...   
\- Я тоже был не против, ну я же не железный! Но не смог. Все время думал о тебе...   
Договорить Дину не дали. Эйдан закрыл ему рот поцелуем - таким же долгим, нежным, но теперь за этой нежностью угадывалась постепенно разгорающаяся страсть. Дину показалось, что этот поцелуй уже не прервется, а перейдет во что-то большее, но он ошибся. Эйдан оторвался от него, взял его лицо в ладони и очень серьезно сказал:   
\- Теперь моя очередь.   
\- Эйд, не надо, я же сказал, мне неважно...   
\- Мне важно. Не перебивай. Здесь было примерно то же самое. Смотрю на него - вижу тебя. Только взгляд такой... замученный.   
\- Еще бы. Чистое дитя природы, попавшее в техногенный ад.   
\- Да, нервы он себе за эти четыре дня вымотал лет на десять вперед.   
\- По их меркам - не смертельно много. Но я представляю, как ему было тяжело.   
\- Не представляешь. Этот взгляд... и все равно он смотрел очень похоже на тебя. Никак не хотел смириться с тем, что я не его брат.   
\- Может, он еще там, дома, чувствовал, что его тянет к Кили, но то, что они братья, его подсознательно удерживало от того, чтобы дать волю чувству? А тут вдруг - опа! - такой же Кили, но не брат. Эдак можно и додуматься до того, что, может, оно и того... можно? Может, его это пугало? Может, он не хотел себе в этом признаваться, потому и цеплялся за то, что ты его брат?   
\- Ну ты накрутил, - покачал головой Эйдан. - Да ему просто страшно было остаться без единой родной души. Страшно, понимаешь? Ты бы видел, как он хватался за мою руку, как смотрел... Когда я выходил из палаты - поесть, с врачом поговорить, - у него такая тоскливая обреченность в глазах появлялась. Он ведь знал, что я скоро вернусь - а все равно каждый раз как насовсем прощался взглядом.   
\- Наверное, это из-за Кили, - тихо сказал Дин. - Из-за того, что он уже не надеялся его больше никогда увидеть. Вот и смотрел каждый раз... как в последний.   
\- Угу. А когда я его на прогулку вывел - он вообще не в себе вернулся. Весь дрожит, а взгляд совсем какой-то полумертвый. Вцепился в меня, прижался... Я не выдержал... Прости...   
\- Не за что, - Дин, не сознавая, что делает, тоже прижался к Эйдану, - не за что мне тебя прощать. Что бы там у вас ни было...   
\- Ничего не было. То есть было, как и у тебя. Не мог я его бросить... так. Сделал все, что мог, только сам о тебе все равно думал.   
У Дина вдруг не оказалось слов, чтобы рассказать Эйдану, как он его любит и что пережил за эти четыре дня. Да и ни к чему были разговоры. Эйдан сам пережил достаточно, чтобы понять, что слова им не нужны - хватит и того, что они рядом друг с другом. Дин хотел спросить, сколько сейчас времени, но окутавшая их тишина была такой спокойной, что он, впервые за эти четыре дня, позволил себе вообще ни о чем не думать. Теперь уже было можно.   
Эйдан молча баюкал его в объятиях, осторожно целовал то в лоб, то в макушку, и Дин растворялся в этой ласке, прижимался к теплой широкой груди, крепко обняв Эйдана за талию.   
\- Как ты думаешь, - шепнул Эйдан, - как там эти двое?   
\- Они живы, - так же тихонько ответил Дин. - И они все поняли. Я думаю, у них все будет в порядке. Даже еще лучше. Намного лучше. Как у нас с тобой.   
Окно забрезжило еле уловимой серой рябью, вдоль стен палаты понемногу начинали угадываться очертания предметов. За дверью тихо прошла дежурная медсестра. Еще часа полтора - и больница окунется в новый день. День, который они проведут вместе. Первый из очень, очень многих дней.


End file.
